Um preço alto demais a pagar
by M4r1-ch4n
Summary: Ken reflete sobre a maior escolha que fez na sua vida: a de fazer justiça com as próprias mãos.


**N/A:** Esse texto não é bem um _fanfic_, e sim uma _redação_, feita em 2003 (21/03/2003, para ser exata) na escola. Era para escrevermos um texto narrativo, com base numa foto de uma mulher e um homem brigando. No caso, a mulher apontava para o homem, acusando-o de alguma coisa.  
E espantosamente, eu dei voltas e voltas, ultrapassei o limite de linhas descaradamente e... Usei Weiß Kreuz. Erros de português cometidos na redação foram corrigidos, e o exercício sobre discurso direto e indireto foi omitido. Comentário do meu professor no fim. 

Divirtam-se. Ou não.

**Disclaimer:** Weiß Kreuz não me pertence.

-

**Um preço alto demais a pagar**

-

Era perto das onze horas da noite de sexta-feira. O lugar onde estávamos era um parque da cidade de Tóquio, deserto e escuro naquela hora. A vítima parada, sozinha. Com um golpe certeiro, a lâmina prateada da espada de Ran cortou a vítima em dois pedaços. O serviço daquela noite estava feito.  
Começamos a voltar para casa. No fundo, eu me perguntava se o que fazíamos era certo... Tirar a vida das pessoas. Por mais que fossem pessoas podres de alma, ainda sim eram pessoas normais. Ou pelo menos foram um dia. E agora, todos os sonhos das pessoas que matamos estavam perdidos.  
- Ken- chamou-me um dos meus companheiros, Omi.  
- O que é- respondi.  
- Seu braço? Está tudo bem?  
Só então notei o corte enorme que eu tinha. Fora ferido na luta com os capangas do homem assassinado, um poderoso empresário que mantinha pessoas escravas em suas firmas.  
- Tudo bem. - respondi.  
Entramos em casa e eu me joguei na cama. Tive uma noite sem sonhos. Parecia que algo pior poderia acontecer. Pior do que ter eu mesmo feito a escolha de ser um assassino?  
No dia seguinte, fui acordado bruscamente. Ran, o meu companheiro de assassinatos mais frio, cruel e fechado.  
- Acorda, Ken. Querem falar com você. - falou ele.  
Cansado, respondi:  
- Obrigado, já vou descer.  
- Vai logo. - exigiu no mau-humor costumeiro. Devia estar pensando a mesma coisa de sempre, que eu não deveria estar ali, que um rapaz de 19 anos não era forte para sair fazendo justiça com as próprias mãos. Eu, Ken Hidaka, já estava acostumado com o comportamento prepotente de Ran.  
Desci as escadas sem ânimo e fraco pela noite anterior. Quando entrei na sala, encontrei Satsuki, minha namorada. (1) Mal tive tempo de entender o porquê dela estar ali quando levei um dos maiores tapas da minha vida.  
- Como você ousou fazer isso comigo- gritou Satsuki - Como você pôde fazer isso? Matar pessoas?  
Então ela tinha descoberto o que eu fazia... Não podia culpíla. Era doído para ela descobrir que eu havia mentido tanto.  
Ela estava fora de si, disse que eu não era Deus, não era ninguém. não tinha poder algum para julgar alguém. E frisou que eu não era ninguém, só que dessa vez, chorando.  
Tirou o anel que eu tinha dado a ela e jogou no chão. Eu não tinha argumentos, só o silêncio.  
- E ainda mentiu para mim... Isso não tem perdão! Eu nunca vou te perdoar- correndo e chorando, Satsuki foi embora. Para sempre.  
Sentei desolado no sofá. Havia perdido a pessoa que amava. Era um alto preço a pagar.  
Para preservar a vida de pessoas inocentes e o direito que elas tinham de amar, eu era forçado a matar pessoas, a destruir vidas. mesmo que essas pessoas tivessem amado um dia como eu, era preciso.  
E para defender essas pessoas, eu próprio havia sido ferido. No corpo e na alma, além de ter perdido o meu amor.  
Foi uma escolha minha. E como já disse, o preço por essa escolha foi alto. Talvez um preço que eu jamais consiga pagar ou compreender.

-

**FIM**

-

**N/A²:** (1) Bom, eu _tinha_ que enfiar uma mulher na história, ne? Afinal, era a proposta inicial da redação: uma briga entre um casal, não ficar filosofando sobre fazer justiça com as próprias mãos. Mas foi divertoso. Ah, claro, a moça da história foi inventada. -nodsnods-

Comentário do meu professor de português: E agora que ela descobriu o seu segredo, só há um remédio para que seu serviço não seja interrompido: matar o seu amor...

... E não é que ele deu uma idéia para uma continuação? oo Essa redação me valeu 9,0 de 10,0. Bom, ne? Ganhar nota escrevendo sobre Weiß.

Mari-chan.


End file.
